chimes at midnight
by malcontenta
Summary: Sometimes fairy tales are just children's story, sometimes they're not. Don't trust anyone, don't talk to anyone. They can look like a innocent flower, but they're the serpent under it.


**Hello, lovely readers! Here I am with this new story.  
I realy hope you'll like it and review it to let me know what you think about it.  
** ** _To Annalise who was so patient with me and helped me so much with this story_**

Caroline was just eight years old when she met Klaus.

He was ten and had moved from England with his family to mystic falls right when the snow began to fall.

It was hate at first sight for the pair.

* * *

Elizabeth Forbes sighed in exasperation when, for the third time in two months, she was called to school because her daughter and one of the Mikaelson' kids had had a fight in the schoolyard.

It seemed that Niklaus couldn't stop himself from tormenting Caroline about anything and everything, even the trivial things just to get her attention and, as always, the little girl didn't respond well to such behaviour. This round her daughter finished their quarrel by sitting on the poor boy, forcing him to lie on the ground. Caroline found it extremely funny, unlike her teacher that decided to take them to Mrs. Richmond.

Liz found them in the principal's office covered in mud and in the company of a young man in his twenties, the boy's eldest brother. His name was Finn if she remembered correctly.

"I hope it was a good day for you, Mrs. Forbes and Mr. Mikaelson because I can't say the same." The old woman began, making Caroline, Klaus and his brother roll their eyes in annoyance. "These children have to stop this little feud of theirs before the school starts to fall down on us!" Liz had to control herself from snorting in front of the principal about her dramatic nature. "But I think we can find a solution."

The children looked at each other confused and a little bit worried about what the old witch was thinking about doing.

* * *

Caroline hated Klaus Mikaelson so much. He was just a spoiled British brat who believed himself to be better than anyone else and don't get her started about how unbearable he could be.

Therefore, it was evident why she didn't want to submit to the stupid principal's idea.

How can you be so blind as to think that spending time with each other would magically make them friends?

"Please, mommy! Don't make me do this!" she begged, showing her puppy eyes.

"Don't start again, Caroline." her mother said, exhausted.

"You would really let your only daughter be in the company of those people, who knows what they might do to me in that house, if all of them are like Klaus." she tried to convince her mother.

"Kol is one of your best friends. Is he a bad person?" she asked amused.

"All right, he's the exception. However, he's not so angelic." Caroline told her, looking for a way to persuade her.

Of course, she failed.

"That's final." Liz ended their argument, making her daughter groan.

* * *

"Come with me." Klaus took her hand and helped her to climb the tree. "We have to go higher." He said with an adorable smile on his face.

"Do you want to kill us?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Scared, Forbes?" He asked, smirking at her but he continued to help her up. "Never, Mikaelson."

"Good" He stopped after few minutes. "And now watch." He handed her a rock where a perfectly circular glass was stuck inside.

She looked inside a bit bewildered and then she saw them.

"Oh shoot." she exclaimed in amazement. "I know." he grinned.

Little people with colorful wings and strange clothes flew around them and the branches. They had pointy ears, a mischievous smile and they were so beautiful.

"What are they?" she asked curiously.

"They're called fairies. They usually help the plants to bloom." he explained. "They are so beautiful but also revengeful. I suggest you do not make them angry, they can play some bad jokes."

"How do you know so many things?"

"I'm full of surprises."

"Really? I can't see them." she teased him.

"Oh, now who is arrogant?" he chuckled amused.

* * *

"Carebear, I have a plan." Kol told her, making the little girl roll her eyes and his brother snort, understanding what the boy had in mind.

"Please, tell me it is not another of your stupid plans where we are inevitably going to be involved in a punishment." She sighed, knowing very well that Kol's plan without a doubt would not end well for any of them.

"Oh please, Care. You know me. It's best you think about an excuse for this one." he claimed, putting an arm around her shoulders just to annoy Klaus who glared at him.

"Now, let's make some adults angry."

* * *

" Why do you get in trouble so often?" The sheriff asked her nine-year-old daughter.

"Do you know how tired I am?" The woman began, exhausted from work. "I can't always be with you to tell you what is wrong or right."

"It's not like you're here often." she interrupted.

"I'm working for us and besides, I don't have to justify myself to you. You're grounded."

"It's nothing new!"

"And you are not allowed to see the Mikaelson kids anymore."

"MOM!"

* * *

"Your father was angry?" she inquired, checking if he had some bruises.

"He doesn't know. He's away on work." he said.

"Good."

"And your mother was angry?"

"She doesn't want me to see you for a while."

Klaus looked worried.

"How long?"

"I don't know."

* * *

The last time he saw her was at her mother's funeral.

Three days later she moved to California with her dad and his new partner.


End file.
